User blog:Zephyr135/A "Small" To-Do List...
Check monster pages for HP and ailment vulnerabilities and edit ** Check all monster art BRs. May need to protect pages from unnecessary edits regarding this. *** Boss and Quest Boss pages are done. Rare monsters have a range, but I'm not sure what it is yet. and I think I can start work on it soon. Rares then regulars. **** Begun work on rares. Done. * Revamp Developing Arts to reflect version differences if necessary (WT gains, modifiers, requires observation from X360 version) ** Added the note about modding for Speed/Power for the PC. * Revamp Classes to reflect version differences (critical due to hybrid classes, class traps, other quirks) ** Mostly done. Might need some further cleaning a little later, but racking my sleep-deprived brain on class changes for both versions is rather taxing. ** In progress. Editing the individual class pages first, filling out differences in potential classes. Finished adding in which classes can style change or not. Done ** Added the critical bit about hybrid classes on the X360. Will think on any other edits later. ** As weird as it may be, stat significance might actually be 12% above the lower stat, not 10%. ** Test for Thaumaturge -> Bishop on X360. There might be something funny going on with the Ranks... * Revamp all soldier pages with PC info, most notably upgrade paths (this will take a while), and fix X360 upgrade paths (many are wrong) ** X360 Soldiers: find the ones with alt. upgrade paths and create templates for them. Include BR upgrade on templates. Need to go over again in case I missed something/uses different items than what's listed (Warrior's Francisca to Commander's Francisca comes to mind). * Accessory Requests requires a little bit of work as well, adding another column for ones that can be cloned ** OK... Went through the list, but there's now a confounding factor: a lot of things that can't be cloned on the PC can be cloned on the X360, like Snievan's Belt. * Finish putting up PC unit BR99 soldier stats and calculate BR98 for X360. ** moving up calculation priority as it's going to be integral to the guide. also means that I have to figure out the Tier 11 soldiers soon, so I better get moving on my X360 file. Fast. *** Only the Tier 11 soldiers left... * Check all EA pages, fix up who can learn/unlock what, specify versions, etc. Done. I think. There's still the PC version's soldiers, some of who can unlock WAs, strangely enough. * (personal) finish writing that goddamn guide already. ** Finished all sections I've made notes for. Will continue working on it over time, adding whatever I think is necessary, including importing some stuff from my blog. * ... What are we going to do about the rare/boss HPs? Make graphs? * Clean up all item pages, putting things into the template's format, make sure everything is included because I'm very sure that no one is going to click that "What links here" button. (low priority) ** Finished taking care of the stubs. Now it's onto sifting through the 600+ item pages to also note their availability for another bunch of tables. * Change templates concerning units to include their default WS as the game doesn't really tell you. Or... change the "Arts" section to include the WS like on David's page, indicating that it's the default style. Templates changed, ready to start editing. EVERY. SINGLE. UNIT. Oh, and add in their rehire delays. Not sure if different between versions though... Have the info for both versions, but it differs... May need to change the Leader template again? At least Emma's finished. ** Finished leaders. Soldiers left. Mostly done. Only the Tier 11 soldiers left, which requires me to get there first. * See if any other mechanics pages need work. * Go through Guild pages to link GAs. Item and Monster related GAs finished. Check on formation pages as they are rewards for Tasks. Done. * Go through every unit (leader, I suppose...) for weapon requests and list accordingly. Refer back to EA pages if weapon request or not. Done. Need to clean up the Special Arts page. * Indicate that X360 version units cannot request anything outside of their upgrade paths. <- Actually... Not too sure how to go about this... <<- I think a Weapon Requests page is in order. There's a definite pattern to their request ranks. It'll take a while for me to sift through all of them, but might as well. ** OK, finished gathering all the Equipment Ranks. How to organize this... Will begin work on it after typing up other stuff. Done. *** Equip tables almost done. Just need to finish converting PC → X360 data. Done, but still needs proofreading (not easy). Then, creating Equipment Request and Weapon Listing pages. Done and done. Need to find all the exceptions though. * Perhaps begin work on regular monster HP? Would require spawning correct patterns in each area... ** Actually, getting exact spawn patterns and when they become available is more important. * Formations can be expanded with a quick page with all units' attributes and formation upgrade requirements. Already started in my little sandbox. Low priority until WS and EA thing is finished. So much for "low priority". Finished PC page. Slowly working through the X360 page in sandbox. Up to Box. ** Finished, linked to pages in Formations * Go through every formation to add the front and rear ranks. Pick out appropriate colours... hm... ** Templates made. Finished all front/rear differences. * (personal) Attempt to achieve Ordainer on the X360. * (personal) Rare hunting again for exact BRs and wider range of HP values. This will require me to restart my SOIAO run, but that's fine as I'm not that far into it anyways. ** Restarted, collecting saves with the rares found. Not going to record the HP values just yet because I'm unsure of how to approach this. No clear BR ranges for when the threshold changes, so that's rather problematic. *** Still not going to record them just yet, but I know how it's scaling. * Look into how to create a page or few for quick unit ability/equip type/equip size reference. Will likely have to be separated into Unique/Generic/Soldier due to the sheer number of units in the game. Will likely need these: Name, Race, Main, Off, Wield(s), Init. Skills(, Learned Skills), Hire. Use Ctrl+F to find what they're looking for, including "shield"? ** Ahaha... Forgot that I was already putting this info into my guide. Ignore the above~ * To test: 20/50/150 Jhana encounters to spawn the Yellowcap Vanguard (20)/Soldier (50) and Redcap Champion (150). ** Another: Onmoraki requires all Albic Qsiti in that map dead. Confirmed. * That Guide to a Low BR game page is seriously pissing me off. It's horribly written as it's rife with bad grammar and other annoyances. May need to go in there to clean it up. Will probably dedicate a day to doing that... ** Almost done. Just needs a few more things added to it, refinement, and it should be ready to go. Deployed. Will likely need a little editing later on. * Louise's Secrets. Seems like there's a little more to it than I thought. Or anyone else for that matter. 4 quests required to open it: "The Standoff", "The Rainbow Bond", "The Successor" and one of "Bravery and Loyalty" or "The Fated One". This will need to be tested. * Create upgrade tables? Already started on it a while ago. Still need to work on item availabilities though... There's still a lot of work to do around this wiki... Still so much to figure out... AND WHY IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH RUSH'S STAFF EXP ON THE X360?! *is going crazy* Category:Blog posts